Una Pequeña Promesa
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Arnold está en San Lorenzo, Los chicos han crecido tienen ahora 15 años, un nuevo integrante se une a la pandilla, Helga caerá en confusiones, Arnold y Helga hicieron una promesa en San Lorenzo, que está en juego, Un chico llega a confundirlo todo, ¿Será capaz Helga, salir de esta confusion?
1. 1- El encuentro

**Nota de Autor:** Saludos lectores este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste el primer capitulo es corto, pero los demás van a ser mas largos lo prometo, no olviden comentar si quien compartir lo que sienten, sus dudas, quejas, soy toda oídos, no olviden los reviews, y los quiero mucho, disfruten.

Se subirán capítulos todos los miércoles, y tal vez los viernes.

**Los personajes les pertenece a su creador Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon (salvo los personajes que cree)**

* * *

**Una Pequeña Promesa**

**Capitulo ****uno**- El encuentro.

***Inicio del flasback***

-Prométeme, que nos vamos a ver de nuevo Arnold-. Dijo la chica, apenas soltando una lagrima viendo al suelo-

-Lo prometo, los visitaré, nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro- Dijo un rubio de nueve años tratando de no llorar-

-Quiero que tengas esto- Dijo la chica, sacando su lazo rosa de la cabeza, agarro la mano del rubio y le puso el lazo- Es para que me recuerdes, cabeza de balón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, no tan visible, y comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas-

-Helga no llores- dijo quitandole las lagrimas de su cara, después se acerco a ella, Helga no sabia exactamente que hacer en ese momento, decidió dejarse llevar, y unieron sus labios pero sellar un pequeño, pero sincero beso, que basto para recordarlo siempre, ambos se separaron, sonrojados- Volveré... Lo juro...- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo a Helga en aquella selva de San Lorenzo-

***Fin del flashback***

-Helga siempre soñaba con ese momento, algunas veces su almohada estaba mojada, al saber que Arnold todavía no llegaba, se sentía triste, sola, desde que el se fue, Helga no ha salido con alguien, a todas las personas que la invitaban a salir, siempre las negaba, por el hecho ella siempre decía que el iba a volver pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, ella y toda la pandilla tenían quince años, no se veían desde los nueve, con tanto tiempo ¿Helga podría seguir esperando?, ya estaba apunto de rendirse y olvidar tal promesa-

-Sonó una alarma a las 8:00 am, una chica que es ''ruda'', pero en el fondo es cursi, y amable, despertó, y se arrastro hasta el baño, simplemente le daba flojera pararse, comenzó a bañarse con agua tibia, y termino diez minutos después, se puso una franela rosa, unos jeans y unos vans blancos, se soltó el cabello, ella hace mucho tiempo que se quito la uniceja, y fue a tomar su desayuno y almuerzo en la cocina, saludo a sus padres se fue caminando hasta el colegio, mientras llegaba al colegio pensaba en lo que iba hacer después de clases, tanto la distrajo que no se movió al ver un chico que se tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo-

-Hey fijate por donde caminas zopenco- dijo Helga sobándose la cabeza-

-Disculpa, es que estoy apurado- dijo el chico, con la mente distraída- Me tengo que ir

-El chico salio disparado del lugar y continuo corriendo, ni siquiera le extendió la mano a Helga para ayudarla a pararse-

-Zoquete- Dijo molesta, parándose del suelo y continuo caminando hasta el colegio-

-Al llegar se consiguió con su grupo, Rhonda Lloyd, ya no tenia el cabello corto, ahora lo tenia mas largo, tenia un vestido rojo con unas zapatillas negras con un poco de plataforma, Phoebe, seguía idéntica desde los nueve, ahora esta mas alta, y usaba una franela de cuadros azules, unos jeans un poco ajustados para resaltar su figura, y unas keds azules, Lila, que ese día tenia una franela blanca con rayas azules horizontales, unos jeans rojos, y unas supras negras, ya todas habían madurado, pero eso no hace que se esencia cambie, Helga llego y todas las saludaron con alegría-

-Hola- Dijo la rubia feliz de verlas la vacaciones fueron largas-

-Hola Helga- Dijo Rhonda- Veo que este año te estas vistiendo mejor-

- ¿Es un cumplido o me tengo que ofender?- Dijo un poco molesta

-No Helga, de seguro Rhonda- Haciendo énfasis en el nombre- no quiso decir eso- Dijo la señorita perfección-

-Si claro- Dijo rodando lo ojos-

-Bien, todas en el almuerzo para hablar de nuestras vacaciones, ¿De acuerdo?- Propuso Phoebe con una sonrisa-

-Todas asistieron y fueron juntas al salón, todo estaba igual, los mismos compañeros, Harold mas rosado pero menos obeso que antes, Sid bueno digamos que solo creció, Stinky la nariz estaba mas grande, y mas alto, Gerald idéntico pero estaba comenzando a tener una pequeña barba, que se notaba un poco, Eugene tampoco ha cambiado mucho solo estaba mas alto y tenia una relación con Shenna, todos hablaban en el salón, cuando llego el profesor Simmons y dio la bienvenida

-¡Bienvenidos una vez mas a la escuela!, Ya comenzaron una nueva etapa de su vida, están en 1ro de Preparatoria, dentro de dos años, cada uno ya esta en la universidad, felices estudiando lo que quieren, es un orgullo ser su profesor este año- Dijo feliz, Helga hacia todo lo posible de no dormirse- Bien este año tenemos un alumno nuevo, adelante pasa- Entro un chico de azules, con el cabello negro, blanco pero no pálido, era flaco, usaba lentes ray-ban, todo lo que una chica quera, todas estaban encantadas con este chico, todas excepto Helga G. Pataki que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo-

-Hola, me llamo Christopher, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y me gusta jugar baseball y quiero hacer amigos-Dijo sonriendo- Helga, se le hacia familiar esa voz, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Que hacia el ahí?, ¡Era el chico con quien se tropezó en la mañana!, este también se sorprendió al ver a la rubia

-Bien Christopher toma asiento delante de Rhonda y comenzamos la clase- Rhonda levanto la mano para que Christopher supiera donde sentarse, este sonrió ante el acto generoso y comenzó la clase, Helga estaba de lado de el solo suspiro y rodó los ojos sin prestarle atención, toda la clase transcurrió con normalidad, todos anotando sus apuntes, y sonó el tan esperado timbre, todos relativamente salieron corriendo a la cafetería, Gerald se hizo amigo del Christopher y le enseño el colegio más o menos de como son las personas lo normal, en una mesa estaba Rhonda, Laila, Phoebe y Helga hablando de sus vacaciones-

-Bueno yo estaba en Miami, y había un chico se llamaba Connor, moreno de ojos verdes, hablamos y compartimos bastante, y nos besamos- Decía con ojos brillantes Rhonda- Me mostró toda Miami, me acompaño a los centros comerciales, me compro helados, fue maravilloso

-Oh Rhonda, que historia tan romántica- Dijo Laila juntandosus manos-

-Ah, ¡Amor de verano!, uno de los romances mas sinceros, encuestas dicen que el 60% de la chicas preferimos conocer a nuestro enamorados en vacaciones

-Dos semanas y lo besaste, nuevo record princesa- Dijo Helga con tono de burla

-Gracias querida- Dijo feliz Rhonda- Me costó conquistarle pero, valió la pena

-Helga no pudo evitar recordar, cuando fue a la playa de vacaciones con su familia y se quedaron en la misma casa de playa que Arnold, y esta haya tenido que vivir la experiencia de ver a Arnold enamorado de una chica que solo lo utilizaba para ganar el concurso y al final Arnold se dio cuenta de lo malvada que era Summer y hizo el castillo con Helga y se besaron para el programa ''Nenas de la Bahía'', fue unas vacaciones que jamas va a olvidar-

**-Fin del Capitulo-**


	2. 2- ¡Un Placer Conocerte! (Primera Parte)

**Nota de autor: **Hola lectores, como están, bien, me di cuenta que mi capítulos son muy cortos, porque soy de las que muy difícilmente se le viene la imaginación a si que, les prometo subir dos capítulos a la semana, si puedo (:, recurden dejar sus reviews acerca de que les pareció y todo lo demás

Recuerde que subo Miercoles y Viernes.

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold! pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.**

**¡Save The Jungle Movie!**

* * *

**Una Pequeña Promesa**

**Capitulo dos- **¡Un Placer Conocerte! (Primera Parte)

Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold y Christopher, estaban sentados no tan lejos de donde estaba Phoebe, Helga, Laila y Rhonda, Christopher a reconocer a la rubia este no dudo en preguntarle a Gerald quien es ella

-¿Que quien es ella?, Ella es la chica mas ruda de la escuela, su nombre Helga G. Pataki, si te preguntas ¿Que significa la G?, nadie lo sabe, no esta en los registros, ni en sus cuadernos, sus padres no saben tampoco, es un misterio- Dijo Gerald-

-¡Sí!, dice la leyenda que si sabes el nombre secreto te conviertes en piedra- Dijo Harold asustado-

- Harold no digas estupideces- Dijo Sid al ser apoyado por Stinky-

**-**¿Por que querías saber de Helga?,- Dijo Gerald con una cara de curiosidad

-Bueno es que me la encentro en la mañana antes de ir al colegio, a mi se me había olvidado los cuadernos y fui corriendo a buscarlos y sin querer me tropezé con ella, me sentí mal a no pedirle disculpas, por eso quería saber como se llamaba para que en la hora de la salida hablar con ella- Dijo Christopher con un acento un poco británico, que sorprendió a todos

-Un momento, ¿Eres Británico?- Sid pregunto sin discreción

-Si, soy Británico, pero no lo digas tan alto- Dijo apenado con la cabeza mirando al suelo-

-Pero viejo, ¿Que tiene de malo ser británico?- Dijo Gerald sin entender-

-Pensaba que los Americanos como ustedes se burlarían de mi acento- Dijo sin aún levantar la cabeza-

-Tranquilo, todos ya somos amigos- Dijo Stinky ofreciéndole una sonrisa de confianza-

-Exacto, no nos vamos a burlar de ti- Siguió Gerald-

-Mucha Gracias chicos, son muy amables- Dijo feliz- Umm, no me apetece esta comida- Comentó Christopher viendo la comida con repulsión-

-Británico con malos gustos, dámelo a mí- Dijo Harold a toda prisa antes de que Christopher articulara una palabra, ya Harold estaba devorándose la comida -

-Tranquilo, cualquier basura es comida para Harold- Dijo Gerald rodando los ojos-

-¡Oye!, mejor cállate- Contestó con la boca llena-

-Sonó el timbre y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases, dos horas después sonó la campana de la última hora, y todos felices, Helga se había despedido de sus amigas, aunque se iban a ver mas tarde en casa de Laila para contar sus vacaciones, iba saliendo cuando el Británico la visualiza y va corriendo hasta ella-

-Helga siente un escalofrío en la espalda, una mano, cálida, volteo rápidamente y vió al chico quien tropezó y desapareció sin ayudarla- Ah, eres tú-rodando los ojos- que quieres ¿volverme atropellar?, ¡Anda dale!- Dijo molesta-

-Disculpa, señorita, no fue mi intención, vine fue por eso, me siento mal por tropezar contigo, y ni siquiera te ayude, lo lamento- Dijo lamentándose el británico- Ah, mucho gusto, me llamo Christopher- Dio una pequeña sonrisa-

-Si, yo se tu nombre, ya te presentaste en el salón- dijo rodando los ojos- Yo soy la gran Helga G. Pataki, te perdono la vida, pero después mi puño dará un paseo por tu cara, entendiste- Dijo agarrándole el cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a la cara para poder verlo mejor, a ella le encantaba ver el miedo de sus ojos-

-El trago saliva y asistió- Si quieres, mañana pasamos por un helado, yo invito- dijo riendo, para salvar la situación

-Umm, me atropellas, me dejas tirada en el piso como vagabunda, y lo resuelves con ¿Helado gratis?, Vale, vale, está bien, mañana después del colegio, solo por que es Helado-

-Perfecto, Nos vemos Helga- Dijo sonriendo, Helga solo susurro- Estúpido Helado-

-Helga fue a su casa examinando detalladamente la conversación con Christopher, algo no estaba bien, Helga se sentía mas tranquila, no lo insulto tanto, tal vez estaba distraída con otra cosa, y no le paro mucho al tema, no le dio importancia y entro a su casa, un poco cansada, hizo toda su tarea y trabajos para mañana, y calló rendida en su cama hasta que se durmió, la reunión con sus amigas era a las 5:00 pm, y ya eran las 4:45 pm, apurada se puso una blusa gris con un corazón negro, unos pantalones negros y una converse grises, se peino con una cola de caballo y salió a casa de Laila a toda prisa, ya todas habían llegado, solo faltaba ella-

-Bienvenida Helga- Dijo la pelirroja amablemente- ¡Adelante!

-Gracias- susurró-

-Helga, ¿Donde estabas?, eras la última que faltaba- Dijo Phoebe preocupada- ¿Te paso algo?- después tomo un sorbo de su refresco-

-No Phoebe, solo me quede dormida, eso es todo- Dijo cansada-

-Bien, Helga ingresa al circulo- Había un espacio y Helga hizo caso y se sentó- Phoebe, cuéntanos tus vacaciones- Tomando el Liderazgo Rhonda-

-Bien- Dijo aclarando la garganta- Mi familia y yo fuimos a China, y no tienen ni idea de cuantos primos tengo, son como unos 20, y todos con nombre bastante complicados, fue difícil aprenderlos, fuimos a muchos partes, hable en mandarín, que no es tan difícil, y eso fue todo, duramos un mes- Dijo feliz-

-Sorprendente, cuando te saludaban tu decías: Hola tú, no se tu nombre- Dijo Helga bromeando, pero ninguna se rio- Bien, me callo- Dijo molesta-

- Bien- Dijo Rhonda rodando los ojos- Tal vez tus vacaciones fueron mas interesantes Helga- Dijo desafiante, después del chiste tan malo-

-Bien Princesa, si eso quieres- Dijo cruzando los brazos- Fui a la playa con Miriam y Bob, jugué voleibol con unos chicos que conocí en la playa, y Fin, ¿Te gustó princesa?- Dijo con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo-

-¿Y ni te ligaste a uno?- Dijo atónita Rhonda-

-Era la playa, no un club de ligues, y no, ¿Para qué?- Dijo subiendo una de sus cejas

-Bueno Helga, hace tiempo que no te veo saliendo con alguien- Opinó Laila, poniendo un dedo en su mejilla, tratando de recordar, si era cierto lo que decía-

-Bu-bu-bueno- tartamudo Helga con nerviosismo- ¿Para qué me queréis todas ustedes verme a mi saliendo con alguien?- Pregunto recuperando se seriedad-

-Bueno Helga, solo queremos verte un chico que te haga feliz, como Ar...- Phoebe se tapo la boca antes de articular el nombre de mantecado-

-¡Disculpa!- Dijo Helga roja, levantándose con ambas manos en la cadera- ¡NADA DE ACA TIENE QUE VER CON ARNOLD! ¡Y, YO PUEDO SER FELIZ CON QUIEN YO QUIERA!- Helga consiguió la mirada de todas, ninguna de ellas quería decir nada- Me voy- Dijo agarró su cartera, y cerró la puerta-

-Buena esa Phoebe- Dijo Rhonda mirándola-

-¡Esto no pasa si tu comenzaras a retar a Helga!- Le reclamó molesta-

-¡Disculpa!- Respondió sorprendida- No me metas donde no quepo

-¿Que demonios dices, Rhonda?- Gritando aún mas

-¡BASTAA!- Dijo Laila- Mañana, ¡TODAS!- Enfatizando la palabra- Vamos a pedirle disculpas-

**-**Ambas asistieron con la cabeza, ellas sabían que lastimaron a Helga en su punto mas débil... Arnold-

**-Fin del Capitulo-**


	3. 3- ¡Un Placer Conocerte! (Segunda Parte)

**Nota del autor: **Hola chicos, ¿Que tal?, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, es mas largo comparado con los demás, es el ultimo capitulo que publicare este año, espero que les guste, dejen los reviews que les de la gana, si le gusta o no o cualquier cosa (:

Una cosa que quiero aclarar

**British boy-** Chico Britanico

**Rainbow-** Arco iris

Listo.

Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo

¡**Save The Jungle Movie**!

Diana Torrealba.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos lo tienen Nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett. (Salvo los personajes que yo cree)**

* * *

**Una Pequeña Promesa**

**Capitulo tres –** ¡Un Placer Conocerte! (Segunda Parte)

-Helga caminaba molesta, su cuerpo caliente, tenía la necesidad de romper algo, no podía creer que sus amigas dijeran que no puede ser feliz con alguien, solo con Arnold, por alguna parte tenían razón ella no había salido con alguien mas desde que el se quedo en San Lorenzo, mientras caminaba hasta su casa escuchó una dulce y hermosa armonía que provenía de una Guitarra, fue directo a donde guiaba el sonido y se cuando y iba a meter dinero vio al guitarrista y para su sorpresa ¡Era Christopher!, abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, el alzó la cabeza sintiendo que alguien lo miraba y era Helga, el paro de tocar y saludó-

-Buenas Tardes Helga- Seguía un poco sorprendido de verla-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Bien, escuche una melodía que me rompía los oídos, y me topé contigo- Respondió riéndose-

-¿Tan mal toco?- Dijo decepcionado, aunque al ver su estuche de guitarra había mas de 50 dolares-

-Te tomo por el pelo chico Británico, como puedes caer en mis bromas- Dijo burlándose y rodando los ojos-

-Riéndose sin gracia dijo- Claro Helga, lo que tu digas- estiró su brazo, y le echo una mirada a su reloj- Bien es un poco tarde son las 8pm- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Mostrando una manera amable-

-Helga se sonrojo, pero evito de toda manera para que no se viera- No tienes que llevar a mi casa, BRI-THI-SH BOY*- Dijo enfatizando-

-No tengo, pero quiero hacerlo, y deja de decirme chico británico, no lo soy- dijo serio-

-La mentira mas grande que me dices, bueno acompáñame pero no me toques ni nada, no me contagies lo británico-

-Rodó los ojos- Claro Helga- El chico ya estaba conociendo una de las que podía ser su primera amiga, aunque todavía necesitaba soportar los insultos, pero le caía bien, el sabía que detrás de esa dureza, había una historia-

-Caminaron sin articular una palabra de ambos, el trayecto fue un poco largo, pero al fin llegaron, antes de que Helga entrara el le pregunto-

-Helga una pregunta-

-Dila, que no tengo todo el día-

-Que significa la G de tu segundo nombre-

-Helga lo miró un largo tiempo, ¿Como sabía el que su segundo nombre comenzaba con una G?, pensó por un rato y luego se dijo a si misma- Gerald- Bien nerdoso, eso no te importa-

-Esta bien- Bajando la cabeza y comenzó a caminar-

-Espera- Gritó Helga, el volteo rápidamente- Nos vemos mañana- dijo sonriendo y este hizo lo mismo, Helga espero hasta que se fuera y golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de su casa y se dijo- ¿Por qué diablos fuiste amable con el?- Helga mantuvo la cabeza en la puerta y pudo escuchar los gritos de su casa, no era novedad que Miriam y Bob pelearan de nuevo, entró a su casa, y salió corriendo a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se escuchaba menos los gritos, se acostó en su cama y pensó lo de Christopher, Primero se sonrojo cuando le dijo si quería que la acompañara hasta su casa, segundo, fue amable y le dijo hasta mañana-Ella frunció el ceño y se decía- ¡¿Que diablos te pasa Helga?!, debe ser porque es nuevo, fuiste amable con el, eso se entiende, este comportamiento no se repite mas, ya lo sabes Pataki- Regañándose a sí misma, quedo dormida-

-Despertó más tempano de lo que debía, se baño con tranquilidad, se puso una franela blanca que tenía una corbata roja estampada, un pantalón negro y unos vans rojos, arregló el bolso con las materias que le tocaba hoy, bajo a la cocina, vio platos rotos en el suelo, la pelea fue bastante dura, pero nada le sorprendió a Helga, esquivo todos los vidrios rotos y agarró su desayuno y almuerzo y salió de la casa, camino al colegio se paro a comprar una Coca-Cola, y se puso a ver las nubes, eso la entretenía, hasta que al llegar al colegio, vio a sus amigas con una pancarta que decía ''Lo sentimos mucho Helga, te queremos'', Helga corrió hasta ellas y las abrazo a las tres, les decía ''Las perdono chicas, las quiero también'', Christopher estaba llegando al colegio cuando vio la dulzura de Helga abrazando a sus amigas, sin dejarlas respirar y susurró con una sonrisa- Lo sabía-

Rhonda y las demás amigas no podían respirar- He-Hel-ga, No res-pi-ra-mos- Decía Rhonda sin aire-

-Disculpa chicas-dijo desasiendo el abrazo- bien esto del abrazo amoroso, nunca ocurrió, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Helga con las manos en la cintura

-Claro Helga- dijeron en unisono las tres riéndose-

- Entraron a sus clases de biología, Helga se sento con Phoebe, Rhonda con Lila, Gerald con Christoper, Sid con Stinky, Sheena con Eugene, Harold con Nadine, les tocaba hacen un experimento, la cual, Harold confundió un material con el otro, y digamos que hizo una pequeña explosión, haciendo que todos corrieran del salón por el abundante humo-

-Buena esa gordinflón- dijo Helga viedolo molesta-

-Callate Helga, a cualquiera le pudo pasar- contestó con los brazos en la cadera-

-¡Claro!, a cualquiera con el cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo- bromeó la rubia, haciendo que el salón estallará en carcajadas-

-Antes de que Harold se le presentara la minina oportunidad de lastimar a Helga, llegó el profesor Simmons- ¡Hey chicos!, no peleen, así no se solucionan los problemas-

-Si Helga así que relaja las hormonas- bromeo Gerald-

- Callate la boca cara de cepillo, no quieres que te rompa la cara mas fea de como ya la tienes- lo amenazó sacando su puño-

-Si, Helga como digas- rodó los ojos, aburrido de la pelea-

-Llegaron los bomberos, y apagaron el incendio, y siguiendo haciendo la clase con cierta normalidad a Harold le amarraron los brazos para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo, las otras dos horas, transcurrieron con tranquilidad y desespero por algunos estudiantes para salir de la ''prisión'', sonó la gloriosa campana y todos salieron corriendo, como alma que lleva al diablo-

- Cuidado zopencos, no empujen, ¿Se han vuelto locos?- Decía Helga, que deseaba con sus fuerzas de salir de aquella masa de gente-

-Vio a sus amigas saliendo y se les acerca-

-Helga, ¿Quieres que vayamos al centro comercial?- Pregunto Rhonda, sonriente-

-¡Va a ser divertidoo!- Comentó Lila, con las manos abiertas pegadas a la cara-

-Pareces un payaso Lila-Dijo Phoebe soltando una risita, que se expendió entre las cuatro amigas-

-Disculpen chicas pero hoy no puedo, tengo una...-Contestó Helga, pero Rhonda le arrebato la palabra-

-¡Cita!, ¿Tienes una cita?- Dijo Rhonda toda emocionada, saltando con Phoebe y Lila, felices de la noticia-

-¡No es una cita!- se sonrojo- Solo voy a comer helado, con el chico británico, mas nada- dijo con seriedad-

-Um, lo tomaremos como que si fuera una cita, ahí viene- dijo Lila arrastrando los ojos hasta el chico-

-Las tres amigas salieron corriendo para dejarlos solos, y deseándole buena suerte a Helga, esta solo rodó los ojos-

-Hola señorita Helga- Dijo Christopher, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella-

-¿Que te pasa estas tonto o que?- Bufo la chica-

-Disculpa, en mi país así se saluda a las mujeres- contestó apenado-

-Pues bien, por si no lo sabes estamos en Estados Unidos, no te pongas hacer esas cosas, luego pasas pena- Dijo cruzando los brazos, y levantando una ceja-

- Mis disculpas, bueno, ¿Vamos a la Heladería?- Sonrie el chico, Helga se encontraba hipnotizada por la perfecta sonrisa del británico no la dejaba de ver, y se le solto una pequeña sonrisa, que la llevo de nuevo al planeta-

-Em, si vamos- contestó-

- Caminaron todo el trayecto, hablando de temas cualquieras, echaban chistes, se reían, la estaban pasando bien, llegaron a la Heladería Rainbow, hicieron la apertura hace 4 días era imposible comer ahí tenias que reservar, por ser los primeros días de apertura, y no habia reservación hasta el mes que viene-

-Un minuto, ¿Vamos a comer aquí?- Dijo sorprendida- ¿Sabes que tenemos que tener reservación?

-Aquí las tengo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

-sorprendida dijo- ¿Como es posible?, ¡No habían reservaciones hasta el mes que viene!-

-Tengo contactos, bueno, ¿Quieres entrar?- sonríe, pero Helga no contesto, le agarro la mano y lo jalo hasta la entrada, estaba muy emocionada, parecía una niña de 9 años, el recepcionista tomo las reservaciones y los hizo pasar, el lugar era mágico, todo era colorido, mesas, sillas, paredes, pisos, los meseros, todo como un cuento de hadas, lo sentaron en una mesa ubicada en el centro, Helga no paraba de decir lo hermoso que era el lugar-

-Bien Helga, que vas a pedir- le paso el menú gigante y colorido-

-Um, quiero un Sundae de vainilla y chocolate, con chispas de colores- le dijo a Christopher, que enseguida llamo al mesero-

-Quiero un Sundae con vainilla y chocolate con chispas de colores, y una merengada de oreo con crema batida extra, por favor- el camarero asistió y se llevó el gigante menú y les dijo que esperaran 5 minutos-

-Guao, tu si sabes pedir- alabó la rubia al chico-

-Gracias, y bien Helga, me he dado cuenta que no eres tan grosera y tan mala después de todo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Helga quedo congelada, sabía de que estaba hablando, supuso que vio lo de la mañana con sus amigas sin embargo se hizo la tonta- ¿A que te refieres cara de mosca?-

- ¡Eso mismo!, envuelves tu verdadero ser, en una capa de dureza, sarcasmo, grosera, a alguien que esta allá dentro que es buena, amable, de corazón puro, soñadora, no me mientas Helga-

-Helga estaba impresionada, a tan solo una semana de conocerse, pudo conocer su verdadero ser, como era posible que a el solo le costo una semana y a Arnold un montón de años, esta feliz, pero a la vez triste, estaba confundida- Yo... no... Christopher- decía sin terminar ninguna de estas palabras-

-Tranquila si no quieres que hablemos de eso esta bien, lo hablaremos cuando tu quieras y consideres, pero déjame decirte que me diste la razón- sonrió muy victorioso-

-Y porque rayos dices eso Christopher, yo no he dicho nada- dijo seca-

-Con tan solo decir mi nombre completo, sin ningún tipo de insultos, me das la razón, pero tranquila, no le diré a nadie- dijo guiñándole un ojo, que hizo que Helga se sintiera mas cómoda al respecto, necesitaba descansar- Mira llego los helados- respondió feliz Christopher, que cambien sonrió cuando Helga se emociono y comenzó a comer su helado, vio que tenia helado en su nariz, y agarro su cabeza y le limpio la nariz con una servilleta-

-Nadie sabia que había un chico, asomado en la ventana, que lo había visto todo, y iba en busca de alguien para contarle la noticia-

-No tenias que hacer eso cara de mosca, yo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo regañándolo, pero a la vez muy sonrojada-

-Es cortesía Helga, no te preocupes- contestó- Bien que mas hablamos

-Umm, ¿Por qué te mudaste a Hillwood?- Preguntó curiosa, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca-

-Porque a mi papa los transfirieron acá, así que me mude, eso es todo- dijo no tan feliz, el sabia que Helga esperaba algo mas emocionante con ninjas, piratas, vikingos o cualquier otra cosa-

-Umm, me esperaba algo mas interesante- dijo pensativa-

- Lo se, pero es todo lo que tengo, bueno Helga ya que acabaste con tu helado y yo con mi malteada, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Pregunto Christopher-

-¿Y la cuenta?, ¿No la vas a pagar?- Pregunto subiendo una ceja-

-Helga no le digas a nadie-dijo bajando mucho la voz-soy el sobrino del dueño puedo comer helados gratis-

-Helga no lo podía creer, el podía tener helados gratis- eso es trampa- dijo hacendo un puchero-

-Tranquila, ven vamos a tu casa-

-Helga asistió y Christopher la llevo a su casa-

-Espero que te gustara los helados- Dijo sonriendo-

- Si, deberías atropellarme mas seguido, bueno me tengo que ir, chao cara de mosca- dijo Helga con medio cuerpo en la casa-

-Hasta mañana Helga- sonrió y se fue-

-Helga estaba en las nubes, su cuerpo estaba en la tierra pero su mente estaba en el cielo no podía dejar de pensar lo maravilloso que era ese Helado-

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

* * *

**Que Pasará con Helga y Christopher, ¿Quien sabe? xd.**

**Bye!.**


	4. 4- Del Amor al Odio

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola chicos!, Feliz Año, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Reyes Magos ect, etc, etc.

Espero que la hayan pasado bien, disculpen que suba hoy, el martes empece clases y ya el primer día me llenaron de tareas, exposiciones, exámenes, cada vez que tenía un espacio libre escribía un rato, pero bueno aquí esta la novela y gracias por tener paciencia.

Aclaro algo, solo tengo 3 review, 1 por cada capitulo de la misma chica, la cual le mando saludos (:, si esto no mejora tengo que cancelar la novela, así.

Bueno me despido os quiero.

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.**

**¡Save The Jungle Movie!**

**P.D:** Este capítulo lo escuche mientras escuchaba Teenage Dirtybag, el cover de One Direction.

* * *

**Una Pequeña Promesa**

**Capitulo cuatro- **Del amor al odio hay un solo paso

-Helga seguía en el País de las Maravillas, por ella estaría así todo el día, no podía creer lo que había pasado tras esa "No cita", cosas que resulta que no quería que pasaran, podían hacerse realidad, tal vez enamorarse de nuevo, pero también se recordó, de la promesa que hizo con Arnold, pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, ella pensó que a el se le había olvidado, pero a la vez pensó, que su amado no es así. Después de toda la batalla mental consigo misma, escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de su casa, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, y contempló a el panorama de vidrios rotos, mas que lo de la mañana que seguían ahí, no podía ni caminar, por tantos vidrios rotos, volteó a la izquierda y vio a Miriam, y voltio a sentido contrario y se consiguió con Bob-

-Helga había llegado en un mal momento, estaba en medio de una pelea-

-¡Miriam, porque carajos siempre te tienen que despedir de tus trabajos!, ¡Ya se, porque eres una alcohólica de mierda!- Helga no podía creer que el ser aquel, parado, molesto que casi estallara, era su padre gritándole esas cosas a su esposa-

-Mira Bob, se que estas molesto pero no lo tenemos que llevar a estos extremos de tener que romper todo a tu paso- Dijo un poco confundida Miriam, tal vez ni estaba segura de donde estaba, decía Helga-

-¿Y a ti que te importa si rompo todo al final el que paga todo en esta casa soy YO!- señalándose a si mismo, esto tenia que terminar-

-Ya a Helga se le estaba agotando la paciencia con esto de las peleas, y sintió un poder en su cuerpo que la hizo gritar-¡YA BASTA!-Su manos estadas en el aire en señal de que se rendía- ¡Cada vez que vengo a esta casa, día tras día son gritos sin fin, ya me estoy cansando de esto!,- pasó su mano por la frente quitándose el sudor, y luego murmuro haciendo que fuera audible para sus padres- Si van a seguir así, se van a tener que divorciar, o ir a una terapia de parejas- camino hasta las escaleras, atrayendo por primera vez la atención de sus padres, toco la baranda y dijo- No quiero escuchar ni un solo grito, si llego a escuchar el mínimo ruido, vamos a tener un problema- antes de que cualquiera de sus padres protestaran Helga se encerró de un solo portazo-

-Era la primera vez que Helga tomaba el poder de un discusión de sus padres, tenia que admitirlo, se sintió tan bien, pero muy en el fondo se sentía asustada de como estarían sus padres en este momento, se acostó en la cama y se abrazo con la almohada y se le escapo una lagrima y murmuró- sin tan solo estuvieras aquí Arnoldo-

-Mientras tanto en la cocina un Bob y una Miriam se asombraron por el liderazgo que hizo Helga, un silencio se apodero de la casa, hasta que Miriam miró a Bob- Helga tiene razón Bob, no podemos seguir así, o vamos a terapia o el divorcio-bajó la cabeza mirando el piso, Bob se quedo pensando y contesto- Mañana vamos a buscar un terapeuta, y tratemos que esta familia funcione de una buena vez-

-Ambos empezaron a recoger los vidrios y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente Helga se vistió con un sueter gris, unos jeans, sus confiables vans rojas y un gorro rojo de adorno, su cabello estaba suelto, Helga no le gustaba usar nada de maquillaje, prefería ser natural, se puso unos raybans rojos y fue al colegio, y se encontró con Rhonda quien lucia un vestido rojo, con corte en V, y con zapatillas con un poco de tacón-

-Dios mio Helga me encanta como te estas vistiendo últimamente muy bien, de seguro Olga llego y te esta ayudando a vestirte- Rhonda disfrutaba de ver tan bella ropa y a veces la envidia pero muy estrategicamente lo esconde-

-No abuses de nuestra amistad Rhonda Lloyd- advirtió Helga con una sonrisa-

-De repente Helga abraza a Rhonda esta quedo con los ojos abiertos, y tratado de decifrar por que Helga la estaba abrazando, la ultima vez fue cuando le pidieron disculpas, Rhonda dijo-

-¿Todo bien Helga?-

-No- dijo tratando de que no saliera lagrimas-

-Tus padres otra vez- Rhonda sintió que Helga asistió con la cabeza, no tenia la necesidad de responder aquella pregunta-

-Rhonda ya conocía esta historia desde los principios Phoebe se fue de vacaciones a China a visitar familiares, mientras Helga se encontraba sola, ella sentía que necesitaba ayuda de alguien, fue una de las poca situaciones que necesitaba que alguien la consolar, o consejos, casi siempre ella era quien lo resolvería por si sola, pero esta vez no-

-Ahí vienen- susurro a Helga, sabiendo que se referían a sus otras amigas, se separo rápidamente de ella-

-Hi Ladys- saluda Phoebe y Lila que había llegado juntas en autobus-

-Hola, piernas de pollo- saludo Helga riendo-

-Anotando malos chistes de Helga- dijo Phoebe sacando una libreta y anotando-

-Ay no!, callate, era bromeando- retracto-

-Suena el timbre y todos entran a clases-

-Helga no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la clase de Geografía, prefirió sacar un libro y comenzar a leer, no se darían cuenta ya que el profesor nunca pasaba por las mesas de nadie, en eso siente un vibrador en su pierna y era su celular que tenía un mensaje

Christhoper: '_'No creo que no le estas parando a la clase con un libro llamado ''El club de los corazones solitarios (;'_'

-Helga no pudo evitar molestarse,_ ¿Que demonios hacia Christhoper __viéndola__?, ¿Que se le __perdió__ cerca de mi para poner su mirada?,_ No entiendo en absoluto, pensó, tomó su celular con firmeza y se dedico a contestarle-

Helga:_'' ¡Y que demonios te importa lo que estoy haciendo!, ¿O si le estoy parando a la clase o no?, metete en tus asuntos chico británico''_

Christhoper: _Está bien Helga, solo quería que me respondieras, eso es todo_

_-_Ella volteo y captó su mirada, el le dedico una sonrisa que a ella no le importo nada- Idiota- comentó haciendo que el riera y mostrara sus dientes perfectamente alineados, ¡Como es posible que no me moleste con ningún insulto!, ¡Eso no es normal en la vida!, ¡Ni siquiera en otra vida!, eso de verdad le molestaba, ella disfruta que sus insultos cobren efectos en las victimas, y este no es el caso, Christhoper usa el ataque de Helga y se lo regresa-

-Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, Helga maldijo al creador del celular, con sus almas, ¿Ya nadie deja leer libros en paz?, ¿Todo tiene que ver con Christoper?, ella se estaba desesperando, abrió lo mensajes y vio el mensaje

Lila: _¿Todo bien Helga?, te ves un poco molesta_

-¡Ven!, ¡Ahí está!, ¡Todos a cuidar a Helga!, ¡Todos sean los padres de Helga!, ¡Busquen pañales y biberones!, ¡Demonios!- pensó- tranquilizaba el brazo para no lanzarle el celular a Lila, ella sabia que no tenía la culpa, suspiró trato de sacar todo lo malo de su cuerpo, ese no era el momento para descargarse con alguien-

Helga:_ Tranquila Lila, todo esta bien, solo estoy cansada eso es todo_

Lila: _Espero que no me mientas Helga, te conozco_

-Este ultimo mensaje, hizo levantar una ceja a Helga, ¿Que tanto sabia Lila de ella?, ¿Lo suficiente para saber que esta mintiendo y lo deja pasar por alto?, ¿Mas de lo que ella conoce al Cabeza de balón?, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas en ese momento, decidió olvidar el mensaje y continuar su deseada lectura, cuando posó sus ojos al libro, sonó la campana para la hora del almuerzo, ¡Criminal!, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para leer 5 malditas páginas, estúpido teléfono, estúpido Christoper comprate una vida y aléjate de la mía- pensó, tomó sus cosas, y fue a la cafetería a recoger su almuerzo, y encontrar una mesa para sus amigas, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada al nor-oeste de la cafetería-

-Chicos tengo que decirles algo muy importante- Informó Sid- no me lo van a creer-

-Habla pues viejo, me matas de la intriga- Decía Gerald luchando por morder el pan, Stinky abria el envase donde tenia su pudín de limón y Harold, comiendo chocolate-

-Ayer vi a Christopher y Helga, tomando helados juntos en la heladería Rainbow, ¿Que tál?- Dijo emocionado como si hubiera conseguido la cura contra el cáncer, y tuviera que salir corriendo a decirle a los científicos, Gerald escupió el pan, sin estar consciente que su mente no procesaba el proceso, Stinky paro el paso del pudin de limón que se encontraba en una cuchara con una boca lista para tragar pero la noticia hizo que no sintiera la mandíbula, Harold, se le había acabado rápido el chocolate y buscaba otro para tragar-

-Caracoles, ¿Christopher y Helga saliendo?, eso es impresionante- dijo sorprendido, reaccionando y llevando su pudín a la boca-

-Si, sorprenderte..- Alcanzo a decir Gerald, aún tratando de entender la información, pero ¿Porque Gerald tardaba tanto en procesar la información?, ¿Acaso porque es la terrible Pataki?, el no lo sabía-

-Si verdad, pero no le pueden decir a Christopher- dijo bajando la voz-

-¿Que es lo que no le pueden decir a Christopher?- Dijo Rhonda quien se les había atrasado a Phoebe y Lila, porque se le olvido un pitillo, los chicos estaban templando del susto-¡Hablen o los hago hablar!- Woao, ¿Rhonda sonando agresiva?, eso sonó raro y aún mas para ella, no le importo se concentro y volvió a la situación-

-Nada Rhonda solo estábamos hablando cosas... em.. Cosas de hombres- Dijo Gerald quienes los otros chicos solo asistían, y diciendo, '' si'', ''eso'', ''claro''-

-Agarro a Sid por el cuello de la franela y lo acerco, sus respiraciones se sentían, estaban a centimetros como si se fueran a besar- Voy averiguar que están tramando, y si tiene que ver con Helga o lastimar a chico nuevo, vamos a tener un problema tu y yo, ¿entendiste?- cada palabra hacia que la expresión de Rhonda fuera mas agresiva, su voz mas firme y con rudez, el chico sudaba mas que una embarazada corriendo un maratón Rhonda lo soltó con un pequeño empuje, agarró su bandeja y se retiró de la mesa, todos los chicos se miraron, prefirieron no decir nada y comer en paz-

-Phoebe y las otras chicas observaron todo el espectáculo desde su mesa, todas se miraban para ver quien se atrevía a preguntar, Phoebe y Helga se miraron y ambas voltearon a mirar a Lila, indirectamente diciéndoles que ella hablara, para que Rhonda se descargara con ella, Rhonda no parecía molesta, se sentó tranquila y comenzó a comer-

-Lila estaba mirando a todas partes buscando apoyo, no obtuvo nada así que se armo de valor y hablo-¿Rhonda por que tuviste ese comportamiento con Sid?-

-Estaban tramando algo, el dijo '' Pero no se lo digan a Christhoper'', tal vez puede ser algo que ocurrió recientemente- Contesto mirando a la comida alzó la cabeza y miró a Helga- ¿Viste algo diferente en tu cita Helga?, ¿Alguien los observaba o algo?-

-No, todo estuvo normal, y repito no fue una cita- rodando los ojos al final-

-Bueno esto hay que investigarlo, no sabemos si fue realmente si fue ayer o el primer día de clases o cualquier otro día Rhonda y yo vamos a investigar esto- Phoebe le encanta resolver misterios, y se apunto con Rhonda para resolverlo-

-Bueno jueguen a los detectives, Lila y yo seremos niñas normales- Lila no pudo evitar sonreír por el aquel chiste que salió de Helga-

-Como sea, no las debes Pataki- Contestó Rhonda

-Como digas princesa-Dijo cruzando sus brazos con una risa burlona-

-Christhoper apenas estaba llegando a la cafetería estaba en su casillero buscando un libro que nunca consiguió y después se acordó que lo tenia una chica que se lo prestó, total que la chica se perdió y apareció 15 minutos después, molestando, la gente tiene un límite de paciencia, pero ya la habían llenado, llegó tranquilo a la cafetería y se sentó con sus amigos-

-Llegas tarde- Le recriminó Harold, ya imposible no soporto mas, agarró sus cosas y se fue a la mesa de las chicas no pudo, quería pegarle en la cara ¿Por que le tiene que regañar?, el no le quería pegar, por eso se había ido-

-¿Que haces aquí Británico?- Dijo Helga subiendo la ceja-

-No quiero estar con los chicos hoy- Bajo la mirada- ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Asistieron as tres chicas felices-

-Como sea- Dijo Helga comiendo-

-Se sentó de lado de Rhonda y esta se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Tengo que decirte algo-

**-Fin del Capítulo-**


End file.
